Alliance (John Smith 10)
Story Hervé is standing uncomfortably at a park, looking over his shoulder impatiently. A ship appears overhead, as it lands. Camille walks off, eyeing Hervé suspiciously. Camille: (Deadpan) Hervé. Hervé: (Nervously) Camille. Camille: I thought I heard the last of you when you betrayed us. And here I thought you were content with this human life. Hervé: I was. I still am. I never was much of a soldier. Camille: So, why call me after all this time? Hervé: Forgive me, but I was asked to bring you here. Camille tenses up, her hand forming a sludge mace. Camille: By who? Kevin: Me. Kevin comes out from hiding behind the trees, his face grim. Camille turns, seeing Manny and Alan approaching from behind. Camille: Talk. Who are you? Kevin: My name is Kevin Levin. I was Lucy’s commanding officer. Camille sighs, her hands reverting to normal. Camille: She spoke highly of you, Levin. Now I know that this isn’t an ambush. Where’s Lucy? It’s not like her to send others to set a meet. Kevin: She’s dead. She was killed by the one known as Ragnarok. Camille: The Black Hawks? He will pay. Kevin: He did. I already killed him. Camille: Then why? Kevin: Lucy had a dream, to end the feud between the Lenopans and Plumbers. She was coming to you for help. Camille: How did she expect me to help? Kevin: You’re cousin with the king. Surely there’s something you can do. Camille: There might be something. (She gets a smirk) But I’ll need your cooperation. Kevin: You’ve got it. Hervé: Uh, this is great and all. But am I done here? Camille: Of course not. Louis will be suspicious of this trip. I’ll need something to show for it. End Scene John wakes up, laying in a hospital room. John stretches as he wakes, then stands up. John: Well, hopefully I made it. John walks out, as he looks to see he was in the main temple of Naboo. John takes a stroll, as he enters the throne room. Padmé is sitting on the throne, wearing a lavish gown. Sitting across from her is Princess Attea. John: Wow. This is an interesting development. Padmé and Attea turn to see, Padmé’s expression lighting up. Attea scoffs, as Padmé stands. Padmé: John. You scared us when you appeared like that. John: Yeah. Sorry about that. One of those fast retreat actions. What’s this one doing here? Attea: This one?! I am Princess Attea of the Deathless Incursean Empire! I demand to be treated with respect! John: If you're the princess, why is Kronos leading your army? Attea looks embarrassed, as she looks away. Attea: Well, Padmé: She attempted to take back control, when her troops were defeated. She retreated and sought sanctuary here. John: And you gave it to her. Padmé: I’m not one to turn away one in need of help. John: Alright then. Well, as long as we’re here, we might as well talk. John walks over, having a seat across from Attea. Attea: What kind of talk?! John: A peace talk. This is where we negotiate how to end the Intellectuary’s war. You have to know that the Incurseans were only a pawn in his game. Attea: That’s what Raff was spouting. But his ideals coincided with my daddy’s, so they got along pretty well. And now, he’s not even in the picture! He was sucked into space! John: He’s back. Not in power anymore, which means you have no reason to stick to his ways. Attea: You guys have nothing that the Incurseans want. All we want is war. John stops for a second, pondering that. His face lights up, as a smile covers his face. Attea: Ew. Stop doing that. John: You want a home. Not just a conquered planet, but a home world where you can settle and live in peace. Attea looks shyly, but is intrigued. Attea: I’m listening. John: Surrender completely. Your military will be stripped down, and your armada all but dismantled. In exchange, I’ll see to it that Azmuth, the First Thinker, creates you a new planet. Padmé: He can do that? John: He created Galvan Prime II in case of the destruction of the original. While he may not be happy about it, he will agree to it. Padmé: The swamps of Naboo is close to their original homeworld, thousands of years ago. Perhaps we can make a treaty, allow them to live here. John: That is an option as well. Either way, I’ll ensure you guys have a permanent home. Attea: You want to take away our ability to wage war?! That’s all we know! John: Well, it’s time for you guys to learn new things. This is a one time deal. Take it, or watch from Incarcecon while the Plumbers take out the rest of the Incurseans. Attea: You’re bluffing. The Plumbers are as destroyed from the war as we are. You can’t do squat. John stands, and points his hand at Attea. Oathkeeper materializes in his hand, pointing at Attea’s neck. Padmé stands up, startled. Padmé: John! This is a non-weapon zone! John: If you think that I can’t stop your forces on my own, you’re mistaken. I have the power to wipe you all from existence. Attea: How does that make you better than Intellectuary then? John: Because I don’t want to do that. John lowers his arm, Oathkeeper disappearing. John: That’s my offer. I’m one of the highest authorities left in the Plumbers. My word decides whether we spend our resources helping you recover, or if we hunt you down. If you accept my terms, you’ll come with me. Otherwise, you can watch me leave. John walks off, as Attea groans. She stands, and bows to Padmé. Attea: Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it. And I don’t thank many people. Padmé: You are always welcome here. And I hope you consider my offer. Attea nods, as she runs after John. John smiles, as they exit the room. End Scene King Louis is sitting on his throne, with Javert besides him. Several Lenopans are in the room as well, as Camille walks in, dragging Hervé. Hervé: Get off of me! I did not sign up for this! Camille: Shut up! And be quiet for the one in command. Louis: Well, is this our lovely traitor, Hervé? Camille: The deserter, yes. But traitor? I don’t think so. Louis: Excuse me?! Camille: He did his job, getting info on John Smith. I’m willing to pardon him. Louis: Really? Well, I am not so forgiving! Take him to the dungeon! Javert moves forward, Camille intercepting him. Camille: Actually, I’m actually tired of this war. I’m declaring an end of your rule. I initiate a challenge for the throne. I have that right, since we are tied by blood. Louis: Ha! You have the audacity to challenge me! The one who’s brought us back from ruin into a super power! Camille: My cousin Lucy was killed because of your war. Louis: Ha! She deserved it! Camille: Perhaps. But she deserves justice, as do all the other Lenopans that have lost their lives to the Intellectuary’s war. By law you have to take the challenge. Louis: (Sighs) Very well. But I hope you’re ready for the consequences. Louis morphs into a chimpanzee sludge form, as Camille takes a humanoid sludge form. Louis stretches his arm out, Camille deflecting it with a sludge shield. Louis travels down his extended arm, appearing right in Camille’s face. He pounds her sludge shield, it splattering as Camille drops. She morphs into a ball, rolling backwards. She opens up, stretching a mace hand. Louis: Ah, ah! Nice try! Louis forms a sludge blade, cutting through Camille’s hand. Camille groans, while Hervé slowly slips his way out of the room. Javert stands stoic, while Louis goes back on the offense. Louis forms six arms, as he spins them like blades, slicing at Camille. Camille: Nice try. Camille forms a large foot, stomping into Louis’ chest. He falls back, as Camille lands a blow to the head. Louis stumbles back, falling over. Louis: You think you can win?! You think you can dethrone me?! Javert! Javert walks forward, as the two merge together, forming a large sludge humanoid with two heads, roaring at Camille. Camille: Wow. You really underestimate yourself if you have to resort to that. Javert and Louis slam their fists down at Camille, who stretches and jumps over them. She makes it overhead, then grabs the two heads, slamming them into each other. They splatter, as they split into two. Louis is down, as Camille steps on his chest. Camille: You are down. I win. Javert: All hail, the new Queen, Camille! The Lenopans all bow to Camille. Some are smiling, some are frowning. Louis: Yeah, yeah. You win. Now what? Camille: I’ll offer a surrender to the Plumbers. And to show good faith, I’ll return my prisoners. Louis: Prisoners? Hervé walks back in, guiding Kevin, Manny and Alan, who are in cuffs. Louis, in a rage, lunges towards them, but is caught by Javert. Louis: Let go of me! Let me kill the traitor! Javert: I’m sorry, sir. But that is the Queen you’re speaking of. And I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Camille: Thank you, Javert. Throw him in the dungeon for now. Javert and another Lenopan drag Louis away, him flailing the whole way. Camille goes over to Hervé, who sighs with relief. Hervé: Can I go home now? Camille: (Chuckles) In time. Kevin: Just relax. The war is almost over now. All that has to happen is for John to kick that Titan’s butt. Hervé: I have to wait for that? Sacrebleu! Characters * Kevin Levin * Manny Armstrong * Alan Albright * Hervé * Camille Mann * John Smith * Padmé Amidala * Attea Villains * King Louis * Javert (good at end) Trivia * This episode ends the Lenopan war, and the war against the Incurseans. * King Louis' chimp form is to resemble King Louis from The Jungle Book. * The fusion of Louis and Javert is based off the fusion of Ebon and Hotstreak at the end of the show Static Shock. Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Episodes in John Smith 10